


Back on the Ground

by J (j_writes)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Additional Secondary Pairings Mentioned in Notes, Dom/sub, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a casual competence to the way Lawrence approaches everything that has Adam already catching his breath at the thought of him watching Adam, guiding him, impassive and unyielding, knowing exactly how far to string him along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> [fictional characters based on the internet personas of actual people, doing entirely fictional things. I do not give permission for this work or any of my others to be used in Rooster Teeth content.]
> 
> Adam made a comment in one of his recent videos where he talks about wanting to be like everyone's older brother, and I've been unable to stop thinking about how that might play out in a crewhaus dynamic - this is...not that story, but it's basically a PWP that started there.
> 
> (additional mentions of Adam Kovic/Sean Poole, Adam Kovic/Bruce Greene, Adam Kovic/Joel Rubin, Adam Kovic/James Willems, and Bruce Greene/Lawrence Sonntag)

Adam can hear the crashing in the workshop from outside and he sighs, letting his head tip against the wall, blissfully cool against his skin for just a second. It had been a messy job, and he and Spoole had only narrowly gotten Bruce and James out of it, and with anyone else he'd know how to deal with it – he'd end up setting bonfires on the beach with James, or doing increasingly drunken karaoke with Joel, or helping Matt sort quietly through his equipment, getting everything set for the next job. But it was Lawrence who had misread the signs, missed the beefy security system, and nearly cost them the job and two of their men. If it was Bruce needing to fight, or Spoole wanting to light up and make out on his ragged old couch, Adam would be all over that. As it is, he lets himself into the workshop, settles in on a counter, and watches Lawrence simmer.

"Rough out there," he says mildly, and Lawrence turns on him immediately, jaw tight.

"I don't need the big brother spiel, thanks."

Adam holds up his hands innocently. "Just talking."

"Yeah, well. That might work fine for James, or Spoole, but I'm not interested."

Adam blinks at him, feeling at a loss. Lawrence is wound tight, quietly furious, all the worry he'd felt for James and Bruce now channeled into tense shoulders and clenched fists and the sound of equipment being slammed too hard onto countertops, and it's been a long time since Adam last looked at one of his guys this upset and had no idea what to do.

"Okay," he says quietly.

"Doesn't it get exhausting?" Lawrence demands, turning away from him again, back to his computer. "This little taking care of everyone act you've got going?"

"It's...not an act," Adam objects. 

"Sure looks like an act," Lawrence says, and Adam feels a sharp flare of anger.

"I mean, I could turn into a whiny pissbaby after a job, if you'd prefer," Adam replies, "but I think we might have enough of those already."

Lawrence laughs humorlessly. "No, that's right," he says, "you just save that for when you can't magically fix everything by making sweet puppy-dog eyes at someone until they smile again, or whatever the hell it is that you do."

"Yeah, that's it," Adam says dryly. "That's what I do." He pushes himself off the counter, dropping down to his feet. "Look, fine, I get it. You're the one person around here I'm apparently totally useless to. Just...try to figure out who _can_ be useful, okay? Because this?" He waves a hand at the workshop, at Lawrence standing there practically vibrating with unspent energy. "This isn't working."

"Of course, because only Adam-approved coping mechanisms can be classified as 'working.'"

"That's not - "

"Have you ever thought," Lawrence interrupts, "about maybe letting someone else be useful for _you_ for a change?"

Adam breathes out a laugh. "I don't think I even know what that would look like, at this point."

"Yeah?" Lawrence raises an eyebrow at him, clicking his laptop shut. "A guy like you, so determined to give everyone what they're looking for? Because I'm not saying I might have some ideas, but, well - " he crosses the room, stepping close to Adam, not quite crowding him back against the counter, but giving the very clear impression that he _could_. "I might have some ideas."

"I - " Adam feels suddenly off-balance, and he can't help but think of all the times when winding down from a mission had meant something more intense than taking a drive or playing a video game, when he'd fall into bed with Bruce, or Joel, or James, and work things out that way, and he'd never considered it with Lawrence before, but now he can think of nothing else, with Lawrence close beside him, all that energy focused on him, the unexpected relief of imagining not having to guess what the other person was looking for, to just have it told to him, demanded even, and abruptly he feels like he can't breathe. " _Yeah_ ," he says, his voice coming out choked, expecting Lawrence to be surprised by his acceptance, but Lawrence just looks faintly smug.

"I'm not talking about what you do with the others," he says, gesturing towards the door, and it's not a surprise that he knows, but Adam feels a little embarrassed by how matter of fact he is about it, how he smirks and adds, "handjobs in one of Spoole's cars or something."

Adam meets his eyes steadily. "Good." He repeats Lawrence's gesture, waving in the general direction of the others. "Have you? With...?"

Lawrence shrugs. "Bruce," he replies. "But not...like this."

Adam nods. It makes sense, on both counts - the idea of Lawrence and Bruce together, alone in their apartment late at night, maybe pleasantly tipsy, but also the thought that it would be more casual between them, that Bruce wouldn't want the same things out of it that Adam is suddenly realizing that he might.

Lawrence doesn't touch him, not yet, just raises his eyebrows a little in a question, and takes a step back to allow Adam access to the door, but now Adam's the one who can't keep still, who feels nerves jittering through his fingers, down his body, and Lawrence is standing there steady and relaxed, solid in a way Adam can't believe he never considered wanting.

Lawrence drives, but he heads for Adam's, both of them in silent understanding that this isn't something they want to involve Bruce in ( _yet_ , Adam's mind supplies, and he stares blankly out the window at the city lights going by, trying not to picture it, to want it).

Lawrence doesn't touch him until they're nearly at his door, Adam's keys rattling loudly in his hand, and he feels the light press of Lawrence's fingers to his hip. If he'd thought about it, he'd have expected Lawrence to be rough with him, to shove him up against a wall and kiss him breathless, but instead he just crowds in close behind Adam as he opens his door, a steady warm presence against his back. Adam doesn't quite lean into him, but he pauses in the doorway for a moment, enjoying the press of Lawrence's fingers against his side through his shirt, the anticipation of feeling them on his skin. He pulls away, leading the way into the apartment, and hesitates in the hallway, turning to look at Lawrence.

"Do you want…" he gestures towards the bar, the kitchen, helplessly, but Lawrence shakes his head, looking at him with open hunger in his eyes.

"No," he says simply. Something about his voice, his expression, is somehow stiffer but more intimate than Adam is used to, and he feels his face heat up at it, at the thought of Lawrence telling him what to do in that measured tone. 

For the first time, Lawrence gives him a soft, quick smile. "You're new to this," he says.

"I – yeah," Adam replies. "I mean, in practice. I've – " he hesitates, but Lawrence is looking at him calmly, waiting, so he continues. "I've read some stuff," he offers. "Watched some stuff."

"Good," Lawrence says. "Then you know this goes exactly as far and as fast as you want it to."

Adam nods. Yeah. I just…" he hesitates again, searching for words, and eventually decides on, "I'm just not sure how far that is yet."

"I know." Lawrence's smile is gone now, this tone careful and serious. "That's something we can figure out together."

"You're _not_ new to this." It's not quite a question, but Lawrence replies anyway.

"No," he agrees.

Adam swallows, picturing Lawrence doing this before, his sleeves pushed up, eyes intent on a faceless naked figure from behind his glasses. "Good," he says quietly. There's a casual competence to the way Lawrence approaches everything that has Adam already catching his breath at the thought of him watching Adam, guiding him, impassive and unyielding, knowing exactly how far to string him along before he –

"Adam," Lawrence says quietly, firmly, and Adam's eyes snap back up to him.

"Yeah. I was just – "

"I'm going to need you to have a safeword."

"Oh. Right, yeah. I mean…we could go with stop lights, but I've seen you on the road."

Lawrence laughs quietly, but he nods. "Don't worry," he says, "I respect you a hell of a lot more than the SAPD." Adam grins. "I need to know you're going to use them, though. Thumbs up, thumbs down if you're not in a position to talk." Adam nods, sobering. "Anything you're not sure of, anything you want to think about – "

"Lawrence?"

"Adam?"

"I'm kind of looking at this as a way to think about things a little _less_."

Lawrence nods and takes a step toward him in the dim hallway. Adam is expecting his touch again, his hands against Adam's side, maybe his face, but instead he lifts a hand, gesturing past Adam toward the open door at the end of the hall. "Can I…?"

"Oh." Adam steps aside. "Yeah."

Lawrence passes him without any contact, and Adam stands there in the hall for a moment, watching Lawrence's dimly lit shadow appear as he flicks on the bedside lamp. It's oddly intimate, knowing that Lawrence is waiting for him there in his own room, and he takes his time following, pausing in the hallway to take in the sight of Lawrence, settled carefully against the edge of Adam's bed, arms bare, eyes on Adam.

"This okay?" he asks, and Adam nods. 

Lawrence looks at him steadily, expectantly, until Adam adds, "Yeah. Yes."

Lawrence gives him an approving tilt of his head. "No need for formality, but if I ask a question, it's because I need you to answer me." Adam nods again. "Come here." His voice drops lower on the words, and Adam steps forward, into the room. He crosses to Lawrence slowly, pausing awkwardly about arm's length away. "You said," Lawrence says, "that you're not sure what you want from this, so instead, I'm going to tell you what I want, what I'm going to do with you. Does that sound good?"

Adam's mouth goes dry. "Yeah," he says hoarsely.

"You want me to touch you." It's not a question, so Adam nods. "I want that, too. But first, I want to look at you. To watch you. To learn what you like, what you'd do to yourself if I wasn't watching." Adam draws in a sharp breath, but stays quiet. "I want to make it better, set the pace for you, tell you exactly what I want you to do, and then I want to take over, touch you myself, bring you so close to getting off that you almost can't stand it, get you shaking and begging, and then – " he lets his eyes drop to Adam's mouth, "I'm going to stop." Adam lets out a strangled groan and the corner of Lawrence's lips twitch upwards. "Oh, this is already promising. I'm going to use your mouth, Adam. I'm going to get you so hard you can't keep still, trying to rub up against anything to get off, and I'm going to have you suck me off like that." He looks at Adam consideringly. "What do you think," he says, "on the bed, or on your knees?"

Adam swallows, already imagining the weight of Lawrence's cock on his tongue, the scrape of rug against his skin. "Knees."

"Yeah," Lawrence agrees, "that's what I was thinking. Goddamn, I bet you look pretty on your knees." It's a descriptor Adam has never considered for himself, but as Lawrence says the words, all he wants is to drop to his knees right there, to press his face to Lawrence's crotch and have him tell him how good he is, how pretty his mouth is going to look wrapped around his cock. "I haven't decided yet," Lawrence continues, "how I'm going to let you get off. Although, looking at you right now, I might not have to do anything at all. I could probably make you come in your pants just standing there, couldn't I? How badly do you want to be touched right now?"

"Like…a 97 on a 10-point scale?" Adam admits, and Lawrence lets out a low laugh.

"Well," he says, and nods at him. "Go on, then." Adam's eyes snap up to his, and Lawrence's expression softens slightly. "I'm not here to trick you, Adam. If I tell you to do something, you can do it."

Adam immediately lets his hand drop to the front of his pants, pressing lightly to the hard outline of his cock, and lets out a quiet moan. It's partially for Lawrence's benefit, but more than that, it's just a low noise of relief at the pressure, something to rock his hips against.

"What if," he says, "you don't tell me to do something, and I do it anyway?"

"Well, we'd have to talk about that, wouldn't we? I don't know how we'd deal with that, because I don't know enough about what you're into yet. It depends on if you're someone who likes to get punished, or would want further denial, or maybe you'd want to have to do something to make it up to me." He eyes Adam. "That can be a problem for another time, though," he says, "assuming you're going to be good."

Adam keeps his eyes on Lawrence's and slowly, deliberately, pulls his hand away from himself, not missing the way Lawrence's eyes follow it as it drops to his side. 

He swallows, nodding his approval briskly, and leans back, kicking off his shoes and settling more comfortably onto the bed. "You remember the first step," he says, "of what I told you." Adam nods, picking at the hem of his shirt, and Lawrence makes a _go on, then_ gesture. Adam pulls off his shirt, not sure if he should be making some kind of show of it, so he just tugs it off over his head, baring his chest, his shoulders, and watching Lawrence's eyes travel over him appreciatively. He drops his fingers to his pants and waits for Lawrence's nod before he toes off his shoes and socks and undoes his jeans. He's not quite touching himself as he pushes them off, but he lets the back of his fingers slide lightly over his cock, his breath going a little ragged at the too-brief contact.

"If you were alone," Lawrence says, "would you take them off?"

Adam considers. "It depends," he says. "If I'm in a rush, I probably wouldn't even bother taking off my pants."

"If there's no rush," Lawrence prompts, "if you have all the time in the world."

Adam swallows. "I'd leave them on," he says. "I'd – " he cuts off, faintly embarrassed by having to put words to his jerkoff process, and he's saved by Lawrence patting the bed beside him.

"Show me."

Adam settles onto the bed, on his knees, facing Lawrence, feeling exposed but maybe more turned on than he's ever been in his entire life, and he closes his eyes. He expects Lawrence to tell him to open them again, but he stays silent and still beside him, so Adam reaches down, brushing his thumb over the head of his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear and breathing out shakily. He teases, with his thumb first, then the tips of his fingers, stroking them along his cock from the base to the tip until he can't take it anymore, until he's all but forgotten Lawrence's eyes on him and is reaching inside his underwear to wrap his hand around himself, fucking into it, losing himself in the slick heat of his fingers streaked with precum, until he's close, so close, too close – 

Lawrence's hand lands on his leg, warm and wide and solid, and Adam's eyes fly open. There's a part of him that wants to come just like that, with his hand on himself and Lawrence watching him intently, but knowing that if he stops, he gets to feel Lawrence's hands on him, to taste him in his mouth, he tears his hand away regretfully, letting out a pained noise.

Lawrence's fingers tighten reassuringly on his leg. "Good," he says quietly. 

Adam isn't far enough gone yet that he'll beg, or even ask, but he shifts his leg under Lawrence's hand, wanting him to move it, to do something useful. Lawrence just smiles patiently and pulls it away again, patting the pillow next to him, wordlessly suggesting Adam sprawl out beside him, get comfortable. He does, arranging himself against the pillows, and Lawrence sits up a little, looking him over intently. 

"Anywhere else?" he asks, letting his eyes travel down Adam's body, and somehow it seems more intimate, the thought of sharing where he likes to be touched not to get off, but just for the sensation of it. He shrugs, and Lawrence raises his eyebrows minutely.

"I could offer some suggestions," he says. Adam half smiles, expecting him to tell him a body part, or maybe reach out and touch him, but instead he drops his eyes deliberately to Adam's throat, staring pointedly until Adam reaches up a hand to trail his fingers there lightly. Under anyone else's fingers, he'd be ticklish there, which Lawrence knew already from exposure to him around James, and Joel, who couldn't keep their hands to themselves and loved to see him squirm. But with his own fingers, touching deliberately, the sensation is muted, shivery and appealing but not too much, and he's almost disappointed as Lawrence's eyes drop lower.

He traces his fingers down obediently to his nipples, but Lawrence pauses there only briefly as he notes that Adam doesn’t have much reaction. Instead, he keeps going lower, Adam shivering again at the touch of his fingers against his sides, the slow slide of his thumbs over his hipbones, so close, but not close enough as Lawrence has him dip lower, trail his fingers along his thighs.

He's distracted, eyes closed again with the effort of not reaching for his cock, so he doesn't notice Lawrence leaning in until his mouth is pressing to Adam's throat, below his jaw, slowly working down to his collarbone and sucking a light mark there. Adam lets his own hands fall away from himself, lost entirely in the warm suction of Lawrence's lips, and Lawrence's hand slides up his side, tracing a long line upwards, then back down, settling on his thigh. His thumb presses in, then a slight scrape of his nails. Adam catches his breath at the combined sensation, teeth against his throat, nails against his leg, and he can feel Lawrence smile against his neck. 

"Keep going?" he asks, voice low and promising, and Adam lets his head drop shamelessly back against the pillows.

"Yes, yeah, fuck yeah," he practically babbles, and lets out a low moan as Lawrence drops his mouth lower, closing his teeth around one of Adam's nipples, finally drawing some sensation out of it. He continues like that for what feels like forever, tracing Adam's body, alternating teeth and nails and pinches with hot soft kisses and light touches, until Adam feels like he's buzzing all over, like every inch of him is lit with electricity. 

It takes him too long to realize that Lawrence is slowly circling closer to his cock, so long that Lawrence is nearly there, his tongue licking a long stripe up the crease of Adam's thigh, before he realizes what's happening, and he gasps, reaching down to clap his hand tight to the back of Lawrence's neck. Lawrence makes a low questioning noise against his skin, and Adam has to pant for breath before he can gasp out, "I don't think I can – I might – "

Lawrence pauses, lifting his head, and for a split second, Adam thinks that he's going to back off, let Adam catch his breath, but instead his tongue presses warm and soft to the very tip of Adam's dick, and Adam lets out a strangled moan.

"Words," Lawrence says, voice low, breath ghosting over Adam's sensitive skin, and Adam knows what he's asking, holds on tight to Lawrence as he considers gasping out, _yellow_ , making him pull away, but he _wants_ it, wants so badly to feel Lawrence's mouth against him, wants to prove that he can do this, that he can hold himself there at the edge and not fall over, so instead he just breathes out shakily, and deliberately lets his hand fall back down to the bed.

He can feel Lawrence's hands unsteady against him as they reach for Adam's hips, hold him still, and it's the first indication that he's affected by this too, that driving Adam crazy has been doing the same for him, and Adam feels a rush of power at that, at knowing that he can unbalance Lawrence just a little, even while Lawrence is ducking his head back down and closing his mouth around the tip of Adam's cock and sending him right back to having just the thinnest grip on his own control.

It isn't until he's arching up under Lawrence, desperate gasps tumbling from his lips, a strangled litany of "Please, god, Lawrence, I can't, I have to, _please_ ," that Lawrence pulls away, and Adam lets out a choked sob, almost hating that he knew this was coming, that he let Lawrence outline every step of this for him before they started, knowing that he would get to this point and letting him go ahead with it anyway - _wanting_ him to, _asking_ him to. He curls onto his side, away from Lawrence, and Lawrence lets him, pressing a solid reassuring hand to his back and waiting him out while he carefully tries to get his breathing under control, willing his body to calm itself down.

It's a long time before his eyes blink open, the dim bedside light harsh from how long he's been clamping them shut, and he slowly rolls over to look at Lawrence. Lawrence is watching him, not hungrily, not impatiently, just…taking him all in, and his mouth curves into a smile at whatever he sees there. He reaches out, pressing a hand to the side of Adam's face, letting his thumb trace lightly over Adam's bottom lip, and suddenly, Adam wants to do exactly what Lawrence is requesting of him. He sits up abruptly, slinging a leg across Lawrence to the floor, and smoothly sinks down to his knees, looking up at Lawrence, waiting.

A complicated series of expressions flicker across Lawrence's face before settling on pure desire, pushing himself into a sitting position and letting a hand drop to the front of his pants, where Adam can clearly see the outline of his cock. He reaches up, but Lawrence is quicker, his fingers getting his pants undone, pushing his underpants out of the way, and his cock springs free as Adam leans in.

He licks his lower lip, assessing, and while he's still trying to determine how best to start (slow and deep like Bruce likes, or fast and messy like for James), Lawrence's hand drops heavy and insistent to the back of his head, pulling him in. He lets his tongue press firmly to the underside just briefly, and then he's wrapping his lips around him, firm warm suction and the slick press of Lawrence filling his mouth, hot and unexpectedly nearly as desperate as Adam. He lets out a long groan at the first thorough suck that Adam gives him, and Adam ducks down, taking him deeper, trying to make him do it again. He's not loud, but he is appreciative, making low noises, his fingers curling tight against Adam's head, setting the pace. Adam lets him, feels the way he's holding back right until the end, feels the moment he breaks in the broken noise he lets out, the twist of his hips upwards, and he drops his head low, saying all in a rush, "I'm going to fuck your mouth, I want – " and Adam curls his fingers into a thumbs up against Lawrence's leg.

He feels raw when he pulls back, the taste of Lawrence still in his mouth, his cock not quite as insistent, but still straining for release, and Lawrence touches his face so gently, says, "Fuck, Adam, that was – you were so good, you did _so_ good – " and leans in to kiss him.

It's the first time he has, and Adam's pretty sure it wasn't part of the plan, but their mouths fit almost sweetly together, the kiss long and hard and deep, and when Lawrence pulls back, Adam blinks up at him from his knees, feeling like he's just waking up.

"You look…" Lawrence says, and doesn't finish, carefully reaching down to help Adam up instead, watching intently as he stretches, his knees cracking, and scooting back on the bed so Adam can stretch out next to him.

Adam makes a low humming noise of pleasure just at the feeling of sinking back into the bed, and he can hear Lawrence laugh quietly beside him, some of the serious façade melting away in his afterglow. He's still intent on Adam, though, and as Adam relaxes, he can feel Lawrence's hands starting to work their way over his body again, no teasing this time, and no sharp moments of pain, just long firm strokes, warming his skin, making his blood rush, remind him all over again that he's had no release, that his cock is still hard and aching, and before long, he's squirming under Lawrence's hands, arching up, trying to find friction on anything, mindless and desperate and – 

He cries out when Lawrence's hand closes around him, bucking his hips into it, tossing his head back against the pillows and gasping for breath as he fucks helplessly into Lawrence's grip. He's not holding himself back this time, not even trying, but just before he comes, he forces out, "Please, Lawrence, please, let me – " and waits for Lawrence's whispered, " _Yes_ ," before he explodes.

He melts back boneless into the bed, after, exhausted and shaking, and Lawrence curls onto his side beside him for a long while before getting off to clean them both off, then stretching out beside him again, warm and solid and carefully quiet, not touching Adam with his hands, just letting his body rest beside his, close enough that Adam can feel him there.

It's Adam who moves, finally, stretching and blinking, rolling over to look at Lawrence, whose eyes are closed, his clothes and glasses still on but askew, buttons undone, and he starts laughing, tugging lightly on the open flap of Lawrence's shirt.

"You can get comfortable, you know." He stretches luxuriously. "I know I am." Lawrence gives him a small smile, but obligingly shrugs out of his shirt and kicks off his pants, leaving him in boxers and a tank top. He leaves his glasses on, but straightens them, looking at Adam seriously.

"Hey," he says quietly. "That was…"

"Fucking mind-blowing?" Adam offers, and Lawrence practically lights up.

"Yeah?" he asks. "Because, I mean, if there's anything we need to talk about – "

"Can we talk about when we're going to do that again? Like, I'd say immediately, but I'm gonna have to sleep for about a million and a half years before we do. So, pencil me in for a million and a half years and one day from now?" Adam offers.

"Done," Lawrence says, sounding satisfied. He reaches to cup a hand to Adam's jaw, his fingers trailing lightly down his neck, and Adam shivers, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

"Fuck," he mutters, "you're going to know all my buttons now."

He opens his eyes again to find Lawrence smiling at him softly, his fingers still pressing faint patterns into his skin. "I hate to break it to you, Kovic," he says, "but I already did."


End file.
